


Gone

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> References canon character death. For the "Minor Character" Drabble Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/).
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1512919.html?thread=18779351#t18779351)

Gone

Maya _felt_ him let her go. How could that be? All the time she’d spent at his side, nattering on about cases and family like some chat show presenter, she could have sworn he was listening, hanging on to her voice like a child at the bottom of an abandoned well hanging onto a rope, waiting to be dug out. Suddenly one day, in the middle of a diatribe about her mum and her grandparents, she heard him sigh and felt him turn away. She’d feared they’d lose him soon.

Later, he woke up. But he didn’t stay long.


End file.
